


One Final Applause

by DarkMyst



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fake AH Crew, Gen, suicide TW
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 12:09:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4478750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkMyst/pseuds/DarkMyst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is it. This was the end. </p>
<p>Things went wrong all the time. People would get shot, injured, hospitalised but in the end, the payoff would make it worth it.</p>
<p>But now somebody was dead. They'd been waiting. The police, they were there, waiting.</p>
<p>Somebody betrayed them.</p>
<p>And now, everybody was going to die.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The End of an Era

**Author's Note:**

> Partly inspired by Reservoir Dogs

At 1:00 PM on on February 2nd 2016, the 'Fake AH Crew' (consisting of Geoff Ramsey, Gavin Free, Ryan Haywood, Michael Jones, Jack Pattillo And Ray Narvaez Jr.) had launched an attack on the Maze Bank in Los Santos.

At 1:02 PM on that same day, Ray Narvaez Jr. was pronounced dead by team member Ryan Haywood.

In that moment, the Fake AH Crew was disbanded. No one said it, no one heard it, but everyone knew it.  
***

It had all happened so fast. The gunshot being heard, Ray slumping over in the drivers seat, Ryan calling his death. They hadn't even left the cars before the police started the assault.

Didn't take out the tyres though.

Comforting to know they were still the thickest cops on the planet.

And they'd just killed his friend.

Gavin glanced down at his watch. It was 1:22. It'd been twenty minutes. He hadn't cried, he'd been too focused on keeping himself alive. Would he have cried if he hadn't been in this situation? Probably. Maybe. He didn't know, and that scared him.

Before he'd joined the FAHC he would have been able to say a definite yes, yet he was a different person now.

"Keep your eyes on the road you fucking piece of shit!" 

Gavin grunted and he sat up alert, confused at what was going on.

"What?"

"The road Gavin." Michael's voice echoed through the car. For a second he'd forgot he was there. "Y'know, that fucking grey thing that we drive on, and you have to fucking look at SO WE DON'T ALL FUCKING DIE!"

"Calm down."

"WHY?!?! WHY SHOULD I BE CALM GAVIN?!?!" He shouted, paused, took a breath and continued."We've been fucked over. The police were waiting for us Gavin, somebody must have ratted us out. It could have been anyone," he turned to Gavin, "It could have even. Been. You."

"What??? Why would I do it?"

"I don't know," he murmured, "but you can't prove you didn't."

"By that logic, neither can you! You could have done it!" Gavin retorted.

"But I know I didn't do it!"

"So do I Michael, so do I."

"Stop the car." Michael spoke through gritted teeth.

"What did you say?"

"I said, STOP THE FUCKING CAR!!!"

Gavin smashed his foot on the brakes. Michael aggressively slammed the car door open, got out of the car, walked over the nearest rock and started kicking it violently.

Gavin didn't know what to do so he slowly got out of the car, quietly walked over to the rock and in the calmest tone he could he asked, "Errmm, Michael?"

He started screaming. 

"You do know this isn't going to help, right?"

Michael turned to face Gavin abruptly. "AND DRIVING IS!? WE CANT ESCAPE LOS SANTOS IN A CAR GAVIN!!! WE DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT OTHER INFORMATION THIS PERSON MIGHT HAVE TOLD THEM OR," he paused, "about who..."

He trailed off and frantically began to search his pockets to only find a broken mess of wire and glass.

Michael looked up, his eyes suddenly full of fear.

"Gavin, I need to borrow your phone."


	2. The Man in the Mask

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Partly inspired by Reservoir Dogs

At 1:02 PM on February 2nd 2016 , Ray Narvaez Jr. of the Fake AH Crew was pronounced dead by team member Ryan Haywood. 

At 1:12 PM on the same day, 10 minutes after his death, Ray Narvaez Jr. was being used as a human shield by none other than afore mentioned team member, Ryan Haywood.

***

To be fair, Ray was dead. A lifeless corpse sitting there. He was just going to rot and be forgotten, so why not use him? His body was already a hindrance to Ryan's situation. When the Fake AH Crew had arrived at the maze bank on this sunny day on Los Santos, they had arrived in three cars, two people per car, obviously. And now Ray was dead, and he'd been driving. There had not been a second between Ray hitting the dashboard and the next shot being fired. He told his crew, the people who he had spent the last few years of his life with, what had happened, and then nothing else was said. Nothing else was going to be said. Though nobody said it, the moment that shot had fired had been the end of the Fake AH Crew. Now it was just a game of survival, for them anyway, Ryan had no plans on making out of this day alive.

By people who knew Ryan, he could only be described as a Hannibal Lector type, but with out the eating people, even he had drawn a line somewhere . When he wasn't helping the Fake AH Crew, when he wasn't wearing the mask, he was actually a respectable member of society. He donated to charities, had a job and even friends on the outside. Though that person died with Ray. Now the mask held no separation between this version of him and the person he also was. There was only this part of him left now and you could bet that he was going to kill every last mother-fucker who could have been responsible for this.

Speeding through the streets, Ryan would hate to admit that he'd actually liked Ray. Until about half an hour ago, he actually liked all of them, but Ray had been his favourite. He didn't know why exactly, it's just they had bonded. He was laid back, funny and had a unique perspective on the world. He would help Ryan with 'interrogation' sessions, just sitting there on his Nintendo in the background and then he could open his mouth and say the most psychopathic, twisted thing that not even Ryan had thought of to do the person. He'd say it casually as if not saying nothing and then would just continue what he was doing as if nothing had happened. Most people would call this crazy, however Ryan respected him for it.

As he reached the centre of Los Santos, he turned off into a small car park with many garages lining either side. It seemed empty, not that Ryan would really care either way. He opened one of the garages using the controller he had. He stepped out and went round to the boot of the car, pulling out a can of fuel. He dowsed it all over the car, all over Ray. He knew this was the beginning of the end for him and to be fair he had always known that this day was going to come eventually. Nothing lasts forever and after destroying so many lives before this he could see this better than most people. Nobody's life had any value really. Nobody was worth more than anyone else. Not him, not Ray and no one else that he had been stupid enough to call friend. 

He brought out the lighter from his pocket and threw it to the ground. Within a second, the whole building was burning. The smoke bellowed out and around the area carrying the distinct and confusing scent of pine scented air freshener and burning flesh. Ryan felt his jaw tense instinctively though he could not quite understand why. As he looked longer at the flames, he pulled the mask off his face and through it into the flames too. That was that, now all of him was one and the same. No more secret identities, no more stupid costumed gimmicks. This was him. Ridiculous really how he'd been pulled into all of this, it all seemed like some god awful superhero movie, except they killed people for fun.

Just like the police had killed Ray.

He stood there watching the flames for a little longer, thinking about everything that had changed him. About all the pain and the anguish he had felt, allowing sanity he had to burn in the fire. And as the sound of the siren rapidly approached the place, he vanished back into the shadows.


End file.
